


Complementary Colors

by nwspaprtaxis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Gen, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwspaprtaxis/pseuds/nwspaprtaxis
Summary: Red and green cancel each other out.
Kudos: 6





	Complementary Colors

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So. This is the baby Gamora and Thanos tag to the Infinity War scene that no one asked for or needed three years after the fact. Thank yous to **monicawoe** and **tolakasa** for encouraging me that this was shiny enough for posting.

She isn’t afraid when she puts her hand on his massive finger. He escorts her to the gazebo and onto the dais. It is a sacred place reserved for ceremonies and only fuels the wrongness of everything.

“Look.” There’s a double-bladed knife, bejeweled with a dark, pretty red. Like blood. She watches, mesmerized, as it rocks back-and-forth.

It’s placed in her hands. “You try.”

Screaming makes her look behind.

 _Mother_.

He shields her, doesn’t let her see. “Concentrate.”

She focuses on the perfect balance. It never tips too much to one side or the other. 

She will kill him someday.


End file.
